Will You Be Mine?
by Lady Stars
Summary: It's a Namiku story that I made up for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!


Hello, all!! I'm Lady Stars and this is my first fanfic that I'm putting up!! I thought since it's Valentine's Day, I'd put this oneshot up. This was a challenge that my sister, Star Angel Sirus, came up with. I thought it was a cute idea, so I wrote this! I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II or Titanic...Ah, well. Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Mom!! I don't need a baby-sitter anymore! I'm **fourteen**!!" Namine cried out.

"I'm sure you don't sweetheart." Namine's mother smiled and patted her daughter on the head. "Just think of Axel as a friend coming over then."

"You're being impossible!!" Namine left the room, sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Namine got up and answered it.

"Hi Nami." Axel said, sounding bored.

"Hello," She let him inside. "Mom! Axel here!!"

"Oh, good. Honey, let's go! Valentine's Day only comes once a year right?" She let out a small giggle as her husband led her out the door. "Bye baby!! Behave!!" The door shut.

Axel ran his fingers through his long red hair. He looked at his watch and began to fidget. He stuffed his hand into the pouch on his hoodie, checking to make sure that the tiny box was still there. Namine looked at him curiously.

"What's the matter? You're jumpier than normal." Namine teased. "Got a hot date?"

Axel poked Namine's nose with a slender finger. "You got that right. He and his friend should show up any time now." He checked his watch again and glanced out a window.

"Soooo," Nami sat down on the couch. "Wanna tell me about him and your date?" Namine had known for quite a while of which gender Axel preferred. She grinned. "Is he a blond this time? Last time it was that one guy with pink hair that you broke up with."

"Yep,"

"Whoa!! Someone with normal colored hair!! Unless, of course, it's bleached."

"No, it's natural. We're going to the movies and I'm going to give him a Valentine's Day present." Axel grinned and pulled out the small box. "I think he'll like it."

Namine gave him a small smile. "I'm sure he will."

"Soooo," Axel imitated her voice from earlier. "Wanna tell me about your sweetie? Is he as sexy as me?"

"Nope!"

"Huh?" Axel was slightly taken aback. "He's not?"

"No, he a lot more sexy than you!" Nami grinned.

"What d'you mean?! You're so cruel, Nami." Axel said dramatically. "So, what's he look like?"

She put her finger to her lips. "I can't say. It's a secret 'cuz I don't think he likes me back." Namine looked down, her blond hair falling into her eyes slightly.

"Of course he likes you! You're so cute, no one could resist!!" Axel pinched her cheek!

"OW!! OW, OW, OW!! LET GO!!!!!!" Nami squealed. There was another knock at the door.

"He's here!!" Axel leapt up from his seat at the couch and lunged towards the door. He reached it and pulled it open. Two boys walked inside, one with blond spiky hair and blue eyes, the other with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. Nami's looked lingered on the silver-haired boy for a second before glancing away.

"Nami, this is Roxy-"Axel began, but was interrupted.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Axel." Roxas said slightly irritated.

"I know, but it's so cute, and it suits you perfectly!"

"Shut-up!!"

"Hi, Namine." The silver-headed boy said.

"Hello, Riku." She replied softly.

"Okay, Nami, your mom said she'd be back around 11 o'clock, right?" Axel asked. Namine nodded. "Alright then, you two have fun! Me 'n' Roxy'll be back around 10 o'clock, 'kay?"

"Yeah," Riku said. "Bye guys." And with that, Axel and Roxas disappeared out the door.

Riku looked around the living room for a minute, taking in the wide screen TV, plants, and everything else. He took off his sneakers and set them by the door before walking onto the white carpet. "You have a nice house." Riku commented.

"I like it," Nami shrugged. "So, what d'you want to do now? We could watch TV or-"

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Riku suggested.

"Umm, okay. What kind do you wanna watch?" Namine went over to a cabinet and opened it. "We have thrillers, adventures, romance, horror, blah, blah, blah. You know, the usual."

"Well," Riku began slowly. "It's Valentine's Day, so we could watch a romance movie, if you want."

"Okay." Namine looked through the rows of movies, not noticing Riku fidgeting. He bent down and took a small box out of his bag and put it in his pocket. He sat down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Oh! We could watch_Titanic_! I haven't seen that movie in ages!!" Namine took it out of its box and put it in the DVD player. She grabbed the remote and set it by Riku. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some popcorn and something else." Nami left Riku and came back about five or six minutes later. She set a large bowl of popcorn on the table in front of their couch and sat down next to Riku. Namine pressed the play button and settled down to watch the movie.

Half-way through the movie

"Hey, Namine," Riku said softly.

"You can call me Nami if you want." Namine suggested.

"…Okay. Nami, I have something to give you." Riku took the small box out of his pocket.

"Really?!" Namine asked astonished. 'Does he…Does he like me? Maybe…'

Riku handed her a the box. It was red with a pink ribbon tied around it. Namine touched the ribbon delicately. "Riku. I have something for you, too." She reached over to the small table to her right. She handed him a small box. It was exactly the opposite of what Riku had given her. It was pink with a red ribbon.

"We'll open them at the same time, okay?" Namine said with a hopeful smile.

"Okay." Riku pulled on the red ribbon at the same time Namine pulled on her pink one. They lifted the tops off and pulled out what was inside. In Riku's was a piece of paper and a blue-green shell necklace. He pulled it out the paper and unfolded it. Sketched on it was a picture of him and a small poem, stating how much Namine likes him. Inside Namine's there was a small blue-green heart necklace with a note. The note said this:

Namine,

I know this might be a little odd

But I really like you.

I'm hoping that you feel the same way.

If you do, would you please go out with me.

You're so pretty and talented.

Your drawings are amazing.

I would love it if

You and I could be together.

Riku

"Riku, I would love to go out with you!" Namine said. "I can't believe that you like me, too! Just think, I almost didn't give you my present!" She pushed her hair behind her ear. "Riku…Thank you."

Riku leaned over and whispered in her ear, "No, Namine. Thank you for being mine." He turned his head slightly and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled away and Namine leaned forward and kissed him back. Riku put his hand behind her head on her hair.

There was a loud banging noise that came from the door. Axel and Roxas stepped out from behind the small wall and gave mischievous smiles.

"The movie was lame." Roxas announced as he took off his shoes. "So we left."

"So," Axel grinned. "You think he's sexier than me?"

Riku looked back and forth between Axel and Namine, embarrassed to be caught by Axel. Nami gave an evil little grin. "Oh, most definitely. It's all how you work the hair, Axel, and Riku has his perfectly." Nami kissed Riku again.

"You guys were watching the _Titanic_?" Roxas asked with slight disbelief.

"Yeah!" Nami said.

"Why don't we start it from the beginning and we could all watch it together?" Riku suggested. The group shrugged in agreement and the movie was restarted.

Later, when Namine's mother and father came home, that's how they found them. The four were in a row on the couch, using each others shoulders and heads as pillows.

"They're so cute!" Mother squealed quietly. "I'll call their parents and let them know where they are."

And so, this Valentine's Day ended on a happy note.

* * *

So, now it's over. Please review!! 


End file.
